A New World
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh mysteriously appear in OUR world and I find them. I suck at summaries, please read.
1. 1: I Find Them

**Ok. Let's do this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Wait! You don't understand!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard this. It was screamed across the park that I was walking through and I immediately ran towards the sound. Something about the voice sounded familiar, and I wanted to see why.

"Let. Me. GO!"

I ran faster. This was a different voice, yet I seemed to recognize it too. I broke into a small clearing and five people turned to face me.

"What?" I breathed. "No way."

Three of the five were huddled in a small group while an old man restrained a teenager, who, it seemed, had _smoke _coming out of his ears.

"Hi," a kid ran up to me, followed by two teens dressed all in blue. I immediately knew this was Aang, Katara and Sokka. "Who are _you_?"

"My name's Gab," I said. "Hey, Aang."

"How do you know my name?" the young airbender was blatantly amazed.

"I'll... I'll explain later."

Sokka was inspecting me from head to toe. "Where are we?" he finally asked. "Is this some part of the Earth Kingdom?"

"No," I explained. "You are now in a world where nobody can bend at all."

"No bending?" said Katara, horrified, just as Sokka exclaimed, "A world full of non-benders? Amazing!"

"Can you guys still bend?" I asked. Aang could airbend, and when Katara tried she could still waterbend. I walked over to Iroh, where he was still restraining Zuko.

"Hey," I said, and introduced myself again. I told the two firebenders about their perdicament, also. "So, I was thinking you two might want to come and live with me until we figure out a way for you to get home."

Iroh agreed right away, after I told him we had a large ammount of tea, but Zuko (he was obviously still his Water Book self) was suspicious.

_Please let him say yes!! _I'm an avid Zuko fangirl, but wasn't about to let him see that side of me, lest he be scared away.

"It's just a place to stay until we get home," Iroh said. When Zuko finally consented, muttering- "Anything is better then that tiny ship..." I suppressed a yell of happiness and ran over to the others.

"Do _you _want to stay at my house until you get back home?" I asked exitedly.

"Sure," Sokka said. "Only if you have food, though."

"Don't worry... We do."

"I guess," Aang said.

"Only if you keep us far away from _him,_" Katara pointed to Zuko.

"Yeah, I'll make sure you two behave."

XxX

Back at my house, I had the difficulty of introducing everyone to my parents. The boys (aged 8 and 11) were at a friend's house, so no problem there.

"Mom..." I said as Aang walked into the kitchen where we were all assembled. "Dad... This is Aang, he's kind of the Avatar." I had explained their perdicament and how I found them already.

Aang smiled really wide. "Hi!"

My dad was undaunted by Aang's bald head and arrow tatoos. "Hello."

Sokka and Katara both walked in and I introduced them.

"So can they stay? I'll share a room with Katara and I was thinking Aang and Sokka could stay with the boys!"

"Sure," my mom said. "But only until you can get them back to where they belong."

"Our house is kind of full now," my dad said.

"Yeah..." I said, grinning. "And this is Iroh and Zuko. Can they have the basement?"

"Sure!" my dad said. "But no more people! And that's final!"

"Aw," I said. "I was planning on having Bumi and Toph stay here too!"

Everybody looked at me like I was insane.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**So that was only kindof the intro. The real stuff starts happening in the next chapters!**

**Sokka- READ!**

**Aang- AND!**

**Katara- REVEIW!**

**Zuko- Or I might go all Angry-Ponytail-Dude on you!**

**-Firebender01**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

Sorry it's so short! I'll try to make it up to you guys next time, ok?!

I OWN NOTHING!

OxOxOxOxO

"This is our basement."

I was giving Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Iroh a tour of my house. We'd already visited the upstairs (bathroom, three bedrooms) downstairs (living room, kitchen, bathroom, hall closet) and we were at the basement.

Aang had filled me in that they had been flying on Appa when they had hit a terrible storm. When it was over, they were in my town. Iroh said the same, their ship had been caught in a storm and they ended up here. From the information they gave me, I concluded it was a bit after the second episode of the Water Book that I had found them.

"This is insane." I said quietly under my breath.

"So this is where we're going to sleep?" Iroh asked me kindly. I was beginning to appreciate him more and more. His friendly attitude totally balanced out Zuko and his sulky angry ways.

"Pretty much," I replied. "There's two sofas… A T.V., I'll teach you how to work that later… And a mini-fridge. I think you're all set." I pointed out the bathroom and headed upstairs with Aang, Katara and Sokka.

"Here's where you'll be sleeping," I said to the two boys. There was a double air mattress on the floor and a bunk bed. I left them there and took Katara to my room.

My room is a metallic gold like color, green, and brown. I had a bunk bed before I took out the bottom bunk and made it into a loft bed. Now, with Katara's help, we both hauled the bottom back into place.

"Do you want the bottom or the top?" I asked her, and she chose the bottom.

"I've been up in the air a little too much as of late," she laughed, referring to Appa.

Suddenly we both heard a huge crash coming from the basement, and yelling voices.

"What was that?" we both said at the same time.

We ran out of my room, and down the stairs, Aang and Sokka behind us.

OxOxOxOxO

Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
